Una muy curiosa primera vez
by RinneRikudo
Summary: MinaKushi. Si les preguntas a ellos cómo fue su primera vez, Kushina te dirá que fue bella y hermosa, romántica e incomparable; y Minato te dirá que fue dulce pero excitante, de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Aunque la verdad era que fue un suceso que acordaron no mencionar jamás, sin importar las circunstancias. [Romance, Comedia].


Hola gente. Primero que nada, **esto será un two-shot y está dedicado a Mina-hai por su cumpleaños.** ¡Feliz cumple Mina! Acá está el MinaKushi que deseabas (aunque el regalo llegue un poco tarde jaja).

Además, quiero agradecer a Matryoshkah por sus consejos para realizar escenas lemmon en general (buena autora de fanfics de Naruto por cierto. Se las recomiendo). Me sirvieron de mucho y lo seguirán haciendo en el futuro. ¡Muchas gracias, en serio!

En fin, lo que leerán a continuación será una mezcla entre romance y comedia, espero sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:**

Un par de OC's.

Leve OoC (?).

Lenguaje soez.

Lemmon.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

—Diálogo de personajes.

_—Pensamiento de personajes._

* * *

**_Una muy curiosa primera vez._**

Los rayos del Sol iluminaban con su acostumbrada esplendidez la Aldea de la Hoja, pasando entre las esponjosas nubes que la cubrían para finalmente aterrizar y ser bien recibidos por los aldeanos, que se consideraban afortunados de tener la dicha de disfrutar de tan radiante día, de sentirse vivos gracias a aquella magnífica estrella que sofocaba con su luz hasta las más profundas sombras, que consolaba con su calor hasta los más melancólicos corazones.

La paz se respiraba en el aire, cosa contradictoria ya que eran tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi que el mundo enfrentaba. Era gracias a los esfuerzos y sacrificios de los ninjas de Konoha que el derramamiento de sangre no había llegado a estos confines, aún.

Pero no todo era tranquilidad y armonía, al menos no en la sección del poblado que sufría las embestidas de una violenta pelirroja. Todo aquel que le hablara, mirara raro o siquiera respirara el mismo oxígeno que ella, recibía como represalia un puñetazo cargado de furia, y acto seguido las disculpas de su rubio acompañante.

Hoy era un mal día para la jinchūriki, de esos que solo se presentaban una vez cada seis meses, y en esas fechas había que ser precavido o quien osara molestarla aún más de lo que ya estaba, lo pagaría caro. Gracias a los cielos que la adolescente llegó rápidamente a su destino, los daños que ocasionó habían sido mínimos en comparación a veces anteriores.

—Con permiso —susurró el rubio siguiendo a la Uzumaki a través de su hogar. ¿Educado? Tal vez, pero no porque quisiera dárselas de chico bueno con su amada, sino por… el temor de encontrarse de frente apenas entrando a alguno de los otros habitantes de la residencia.

Procuró cerrar la puerta despacio y pasar desapercibido al recorrer los extensos pasillos. Es que tratándose de la familia Uzumaki, o mejor dicho, de la hija de la familia Uzumaki, lo mejor era tener sumo cuidado en todos los sentidos, el hecho de que fuese su novio no ayudaba para nada. Hace tres años que mantenía una relación amorosa con la pelirroja y no fue hasta hace seis meses que decidieron formalizarla y presentar al Namikaze a los padres de la susodicha, y existía un muy buen motivo para tal tardanza. Aún recordaba perfectamente esa noche.

.

_Flashback._

_._

Él era guapo, fuerte, inteligente, un ninja extraordinario considerando su edad, aunque sobretodo era humilde y en variadas ocasiones algo callado; por ello nunca reconocía ninguna de las cualidades que lo hacían tan diferente del resto, o al menos no lo hacía en público. Su calificación como genio potenciaba por mucho la atracción que las chicas sentían hacia él y era un hecho que del que estaba perfectamente consciente, pese a que nunca lo aprovechó. Desde los últimos años en la academia, cuando inició en todos sus compañeros —y en él por supuesto— la revolución de las hormonas, fue en numerosas ocasiones blanco de las cacerías de las llamadas ''fangirls'' que hacían acto de presencia una vez por generación con motivo de acechar a los mayores prodigios que surgían en cada una, solo que en la suya se tardaron un poco para iniciar el acecho hacia su persona ya que él no provenía de ninguna familia millonaria ni de relevancia, como son los casos de Hyūga Hiashi o Uchiha Fugaku, sus dos mejores amigos, que sufrieron las consecuencias de tener un fanclub detrás de ellos la totalidad del tiempo mucho antes que él. Pero, posterior a los numerosos reconocimientos a través de los años provenientes de profesores, compañeros, ninjas de élite, el legendario Sannin Jiraiya, y de incluso el mismísimo Hokage; su maldición empezó. Y era una maldición porque era él quien pagaba los platos rotos cuando sus pretendientes se le aproximaban con el Habanero Sangriento cerca, trayendo como resultado —además de la paliza que ellas se llevaban— que más de una vez haya estado cerca de quedarse sin descendencia.

En fin, si en la academia era atractivo, ahora a sus 15 años era todo un Don Juan, daría una buena primera impresión hacia donde quiera que vaya, o eso se decía una y otra vez mientras, con cada segundo que transcurría, picaba nerviosamente la carne servida sobre el plato de porcelana delante suyo.

Estaba bien arreglado, decidió vestir el uniforme reglamentario jōnin (rango que alcanzó el año anterior) en lugar de su siempre fiel chaqueta blanca con rayas azules, así como había decidido peinarse y aplastar su cabello todo lo que pudo con gel (no le importaba cuáles fuesen las circunstancias, no se lo iba a cortar jamás) para así demostrar un aspecto más maduro, serio, y comprometido a su mayor temor y pesadilla: los padres de Kushina. Y es que contrario a la personalidad hiperactiva de ella, ellos eran conocidos en la villa por ser muy estrictos, tanto o incluso más que el clan Hyūga. Pertenecían a la clase conservadora del casi extinto clan Uzumaki a la que le agradaba mantener las buenas costumbres y, sobretodo, defender y dar a respetar el nombre de su familia; no era de extrañar el hecho de que mantuviesen expresiones serias la mayoría del tiempo, tampoco que quisieran que su primogénita contrajera matrimonio con otro Uzumaki. Esa era la razón por la que les temía tanto, si algo salía mal podía olvidarse de su Kushi-chan para planes futuros.

—Entonces Kushina —intervino la madre de la oji-violeta en la charla que sostenían, ponerse al día en la mesa era una tradición que aplicaban todos los días, sin excepción. Se preocupaban bastante del bienestar de la mencionada, tanto así que llegaban a ser muy controladores pese a que por razones laborales no fueron capaces de involucrarse en su vida tanto como habían deseado—. Aún no nos has dicho qué clase de relación mantienes con este encantador muchacho —alagó sonriente, fijando su vista en el susodicho.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, todo iba de acuerdo al plan que había ideado. Con ganarse a uno de los dos bastaba, si al otro paternal le desagradaba solo era cuestión de tiempo —y de seguir mostrándose como un hombre responsable delante de ellos— para que el primero convenciera al segundo de la buena persona que de verdad era. No es que se considerara un modelo a seguir, pero por Kushina lo que sea.

—Tengo entendido que mi hija se ha reunido en oportunidades pasadas contigo, en las cuales la ayudaste a estudiar y obtener un mejor promedio cuando estaban en la academia —agregó el padre de la jinchūriki, que tomó una de las servilletas para limpiar, con una elegancia digna de cualquier persona con alta educación, su boca en la que se asomaban algunas manchas de grasa casi imperceptibles para el ojo humano—. ¿Son mejores amigos? —preguntó desinteresadamente. Estaba más ocupado en saborear el delicioso sabor de su comida que de cualquier otra cosa. El alimento, por cierto, había sido preparado por el rubio ¡en la casa de ellos! Tuvo que insistirle bastante a la Uzumaki mayor para tal cosa, pero al final había valido la pena porque, a este ritmo, se ganaría a su suegro también.

En cuanto a lo que dijo sobre mejores amigos, supo en ese instante que había llegado el momento de revelar la verdad. Se preparó para levantarse de su silla que estaba justo al lado de Kushina y, por supuesto, ubicarse detrás de la de ella para, como todo un caballero, jalarla hacia atrás con intenciones de ayudarla a levantarse, y en ese instante tomarla de la mano para al fin presentarse formalmente como su pareja. Nada, absolutamente nada podía salir mal en la táctica tan fríamente elaborada por el Namikaze. Lo único con lo que no contaba… era con la propia Kushina.

—Papá, mamá, ¡Mina-kun es mi novio desde hace dos años y medio! —declaró inocente parándose de su silla, ignorante del grado de magnitud de lo que acababa de decir. El ojiazul quiso que la tierra lo tragase en ese preciso momento, no solo hizo tal confesión de manera espontánea sino que les hizo saber directamente el período que había durado su noviazgo, uno muy largo. La reacción en el par de adultos se hizo inmediata, en especial en el Uzumaki que se atragantó con la carne—. Perdón por no presentárselos antes. Ah, y cuando les decía que iba a estudiar a su casa, bueno, la mayoría de las veces era así, pero otras solo íbamos de citas. ¡Lo siento!

_._

_Fin Flashback._

_._

Sí, desde ese día no le quedó duda alguna que sus suegros podían llegar a ser más aterradores que un Bijū enloquecido cuando se lo proponían. Prueba de ello fueron los moretones y huesos rotos que se llevó en aquella ocasión.

—¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya llegué!

Tragó fuerte. Tuvo el impulso de chocar la palma de su mano contra su rostro, pero no lo hizo. Pese a que él era discreto —y estaba bastante justificado como para serlo— Kushina no conocía la frase ''no llamar la atención'' ni siquiera dentro de su casa, porque eso era lo que precisamente hacía la totalidad del tiempo. No por nada era reconocida como la kunoichi más masculina de Konoha teniendo solo década y media de nacida, y un poco menos residiendo en la Hoja.

Pero como siempre, el ojiazul le vio el lado positivo a su comportamiento, y ese estaba representado en el hecho de que había llegado a la conclusión que el berrinche que cargaba la jinchūriki se le había pasado. No pudo estar más equivocado.

—¡Maldito Fugaku! —vociferó sin importarle poder ser escuchada por sus parientes. Minato palideció, de nuevo—. ¡Juro que me las pagará ese idiota!

Namikaze hizo una seña con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, el cual llevó a su boca para soplarlo, dándole a entender a la pelirroja que no hiciera ruido alguno, que lo mejor era mantenerse en silencio; pero la chica solo frunció el ceño ante esa acción, más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡No me mandes a callar, Minato! —regañó exasperada.

—No te estoy mandando a callar —refutó nervioso, pero manteniendo el mayor semblante de tranquilidad posible—, pero ya sabes cómo son tus padres cuando gritas, o cuando yo estoy aquí, o ambas; Kushina.

La Uzumaki apretó sus puños con fuerza. Era verdad, pero en este momento eso era lo que menos le importaba, no ahora, no después de haber sido humillada de la manera que el heredero del clan del sharingan la humilló en público.

_—No lo puedo creer. Tres años juntos y no han pasado de darse unos cuantos besos en lo oscurito _—Recordó cómo se mofaba de ella frente a sus amigos más cercanos, quienes reían al unísono de sus burlas—. _Por Kami, tomate. Ya todos nosotros perdimos la virginidad hace meses, algunos incluso hace años, y Minato y tú... ni decirlo._

Ese solo recuerdo la hizo perder sus estribos, ¿quién se creía él para entrometerse en _sus_ asuntos personales? A ella no le importaba que fuese el niño bonito por el que babeaban las mujeres y además uno de los mayores jóvenes prodigios del País del Fuego, apenas tuviese la más mínima oportunidad le mostraría el por qué hace mucho tiempo las fanáticas de su Mina-kun dejaron de perseguirlo. Claro, pudo haberlo hecho en el momento justo que se rió de sus intimidades, mas un sentimiento dentro de ella se lo impidió; o más bien, una sensación: vergüenza.

—¡Es que es un hijo de puta! —voceó fuera de sí, ignorando de nuevo el consejo del Namikaze. Lo peor del caso es que no era la primera vez que el Uchiha sacaba tal tema a la luz, pero sí era la primera vez que no lo hacía en privado—. Y todo porque se cree mejor que los demás, ¡a ver de qué le sirven sus ojos cuando lo deje sin brazos ni piernas!

El ojiazul empezó a rascarse la cabeza. Debía hallar una manera de calmarla y debía hacerlo pronto, o si no sería él quien se quedaría sin extremidades.

—Kushina, lo que digan los demás no me importa —replicó, acercándose más a ella en un intento por imponer una atmósfera de confianza. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba con un toque de dulzura—. Mientras yo te tenga a ti —Y en ese segundo, ya apegado a ella, acarició una de sus mejillas con delicadeza. La pelirroja, que miraba hacia otro lado, fue obligada a observarlo directo a sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, que a veces dejaban en ridículo el concepto que ella tenía de ''nada es perfecto''—, soy feliz.

El rostro de la oji-violeta se tiñó de un leve carmesí. La súbita cercanía de su enamorado sacó momentáneamente su lado más tierno y femenino, aquel que solo compartía con él al estar a solas; y por supuesto el efecto que el Namikaze ansiaba desde hace minutos fue logrado, calmarla.

—Minato...

Seguramente habría seguido un beso que diera fe, una vez más, de que su mutuo amor seguía existiendo; de no haber distinguido la adolescente un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado detrás de su pareja, ubicado sobre uno de los estantes apegados a la pared.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso? —interrogó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué es qué?

—¡Eso! —señaló hacia la pequeña nota de la que tal parecía que su novio no se había dado cuenta, aún.

Se apartó de él, corriendo hacia la susodicha hasta al fin tomarla, y leerla impaciente en voz alta.

_''Kushina, Hokage-sama nos invocó a una reunión de emergencia, así que no volveremos hasta el anochecer. La cena está servida en el horno. Te quiere, tu mamá''._

Genial, magnífico. El rubio sintió un alivio extremo al enterarse que no sería objeto de ataques físicos o psicológicos hoy, como era costumbre al pasar por la morada de su Kushi-chan. Suspiró, dejando en claro la manera en cómo tomó la noticia.

—Parece ser que tendremos la casa solo para nosotros por hoy—declaró inocentemente el Namikaze.

Por su parte, una súbita idea emergió entre las neuronas de la Uzumaki. La oración formulada por su pareja generó en ella un efecto que el susodicho no esperaría ni en un millón de años generar. De nuevo, sintió su sangre recorrer su cara. Leyó la nota una y otra vez por varios segundos, para encontrarse siempre con la misma frase, aquella que indicaba la condición de la que gozaría por unas prolongadas horas.

_Solos._

Se volteó hacia el rubio y lo miró con nerviosidad. Su rabia se había esfumado, Minato la calmó pero la mencionada seguía ahí todavía, hasta ese instante. Y es que había tenido una ocurrencia loca y descabellada, que la verdad no lo era, puesto que ya había pensado en _eso_ desde que el tonto de Fugaku tomó su situación como motivo de burla.

—Sí…

El ojiazul se dio cuenta que Kushina estaba un poco sonrojada, y podría jurar que vio a sus delicadas manos temblar como si una ventisca de frío la hubiese alcanzado; pero no le dio importancia al asunto y le ofreció dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento de su hogar y practicar un poco de taijutsu, cosa que ella aceptó a tartamudeos, acción que acrecentó la extrañez que el futuro Yondaime sentía.

¿Desde cuándo Uzumaki Kushina tartamudeaba por algo?

* * *

**Notas de autor.**

Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, Mina-chan. Quería darte todo organizado en un one-shot, pero es que el 19 de este mes (día de mi propio cumple jeje) me voy de viaje por semana y media y estaré sin pc, por lo que no creí terminar el fic antes de Agosto, por eso lo dividí en dos partes. De todas maneras daré mi mejor esfuerzo de publicar el segundo episodio antes de Septiembre. Cabe destacar que ya tengo listo parte del segundo capítulo, pero por lo mismo que te dije anteriormente no vino en esta edición… Te prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo, y entretenido.

Ahora bien, volviendo a la historia, en el siguiente capítulo será tratada la primera vez de la pareja, ¿se preguntan cómo será? Nada que hayan imaginado o visto antes, se los aseguro juju.

Si dejan un review me motivarían aún más a hacer las líneas que me faltan por escribir de la mejor forma posible, mucho más si son comentarios explayados. Saludos a todos.


End file.
